Trial on the Nile
Trial on the Nile is the third level of the hidden Crystal Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and is the forty-third level overall in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It can only be accessed for those that have collected all eight Jigsaw Pieces. There are no Gobbos or Coloured Crystals in this'' ''level as with all levels on this Island. The only objective is to reach the end of the stage and move to the next level. Walkthrough Stand under the Balloon, and turn to face the door, then jump up. This way, you end up facing in the direction you want to go when you land. Jump up the series of falling platforms as the Devil Dantinis' shots go by behind you until you reach the top again. Go through the door that you can now unlock, since you got the Gold Key at the bottom of the Balloon ride. In the darkness, things get tricky. Ahead to the left, there are rotating platforms with a Devil Dantini in the middle. Jump to a platform and immediately hop to the middle to kill him, then jump back to one of the moving platforms and jump to the solitary crystal on a small island. From there, jump to the intermittent platform, then to another set of rotating platforms with a Devil Dantini in the middle. Take him out, then head out to the intermittent platform on the opposite side. From there you reach a strip of land with crystals. After the Smash Boxes, there's another identical set of rotating platform plus Devil Dantini, and beyond them, the Well to exit this area. Down below, carefully walk to the Torch, then jump and take out the Devil Dantini on the crumbling platform. Do a similar jump ahead until you reach solid ground. There are two Smash Boxes and another Torch. From there, head out to the rotating platforms with a third Torch in the middle. On the opposite side to either the left or the right, jump from one of the rotating platforms and take out a Devil Dantini, then jump straight ahead to the landing with the door. Above ground, jump either way to the Devil Dantinis and follow the path around and press the Red Button. Cross the tiny column to the last Devil Dantini before reaching the exit Well. In the next area, it doesn't look like you can reach the island via the tiny platform, but you can, and you better jump soon or else the Devil Dantini will shoot you. After the second Devil Dantini, cross the Monkey Bars before he can regenerate. Use the Jelly to get on top of the Monkey Bars to reach the Heart. You don't need the Jelly to reach the crumbling platform beyond it. Do some long jumps to reach the final Well. In the final area, follow the crystals and jump to kill the Devil Dantini at the end. Look to the left at that end to find the next platform to take. Keep following the path, jumping to land and kill the Devil Dantinis along the way, and strike the Beany Gong at the end after collecting the ring of crystals. Items * 86x White Crystals * 1x Heart * 1x Gold Key Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title may be a pun on the 1971 film Trial on the Road. It may also be a pun on an episode of Agatha Christie's Poirot called 'Death on the Nile". It's most likely that this name, however, was chosen simply because it rhymed. *If you missed out on pressing the Red Button in the fourth area, the Well at the end will have a cork, preventing access through it. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Crystal Island Category:Secret Levels Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Darkness Levels